Mobile communication devices allow their users to communicate with others in more flexible ways and at more flexible times. Frequently, it is useful to provide such devices with resources, such as data files, help files, text and other information. Some resources may be pre-loaded into a device at manufacturing time, but it may be difficult to manage and maintain an update regime for that device. If a device has a help application, for example, and if the text for the application is permanently stored in the device, it is difficult to make changes and update the text.
It is desirable to provide an improved system and method for dynamically managing resources provided to one or more electronic devices.